1. Field of the Invention
Combined Greeting Card, Music Box Structure and Picture Frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On many occassions it is desirable to do more for a person than merely sending the person a greeting card congratulating him on a particular occassion, hoping for an early recovery from an illness or the like. This desire is normally expressed by forwarding the person an inexpensive gift that will normally be sent separate and apart from the greeting card. The selection of an inexpensive gift is troublesome and time-consuming, as is the preparation of the gift for shipment.
The primary purpose in devising the present invention is to supply a combined greeting card and music box structure that is compact, light in weight, may be easily and conveniently sent through the mail to a recipient, is attractive in appearance, will provide entertainment to the person receiving the same, one that permits a greeting card carrying a desired message to be inserted therein, and the greeting card capable of being removed from the structure by the recipient should he so desire.
Another object of the invention is to supply a combined greeting card and music box structure in which the major components thereof may be inexpensively injection molded from a polymerized resin, and one in which each of the components serves to provide a number of functions.